Her room
by shivaun18
Summary: Two girls...one vampire, one werewolf...so different...yet so similar.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. (I wish though.)**

Rosalie let out a snort as Esme warmly greeted Bella and Alice squealed and jumped on her.

"Rosalie..." Edward warned. Rosalie shot him a disgusted look and stood up.

"I'll be in my room, away from..." Rosalie paused and glanced at Bella. "..._that_."

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella's sickeningly innocent voice echoed in Rosalie's ears as Rosalie slammed the door behind her.

"Poor Rosalie," Jasper shook his head and Rosalie aimed a kick at the wall with her stiletto heals, leaving a dent, stopped from being a hole by a thin sheet of plaster.

She grabbed a can of air freshener and sprayed it around the room.

Bella's scent faded and Rosalie gave a silent gag as the sickly sweet smell curled in her nostrils.

It was a poor price to pay though, rather than endure the scent that harshly reminded her of the life she could never have.

_Oh yeah, poor Rosalie! The stupid blonde whore who thinks she's superior to humans, because she's sooo beautiful!_

Rosalie sat down on the covers of the bed she never slept in, the icy blue colour of it sending a refreshing feeling trickling down her spine. She rummaged around in the drawer and pulled out a smooth, gleaming knife.

She held it poised above her wrist. Maybe she'd get lucky today and the knife would break skin.

Rosalie brought the knife down with every ounce of strength she had and was disappointed when the knife crumpled and folded.

She sighed in annoyance and smoothed it out with her fingers, rather like a piece of paper. Rosalie fingered the tip of the metal knife, straightening the bent tip as she remembered the days where knives would feel cool and soothing against her skin.

Rather like her room, actually.

That was part of the reason Rosalie loved her room...it gave her the refreshing feeling that reminded her of the soothing feeling of metal against her skin back when she was a human.

_But now..._

Rosalie threw the knife away in disgust and the knife went through the crack between the door and the wall smoothly. Rosalie heard Alice yelp on the other side.

"Damn, Rosalie, if you didn't want to talk to anyone you should've just said so!"

"What do you want, Alice?" Rosalie called through the door.

"I came to ask if you wanted to help Esme, Bella and I make cookies," Alice's voice sounded closer than before. "And I'm bored, Bella's talking to Jacob on her phone."

A sneer graced Rosalie's features. "The mutt?"

"Jacob," corrected Alice. "So, do you?"

"Not while its there."

"Come ooooooooon!" Alice wailed, ignoring the jab at Bella.

"No."

"Awww, why?" Alice whined.

"Go. Away. Alice. Or. I. Will. Tear. You. Limb. From. Limb."

"Fine, fine," Alice huffed and Rosalie heard her walk away. A smile tugged on the corners of Rosalie's cherry red lips as she crossed the room and opened the window.

Rosalie breathed in the tangle of scents that wafted her way. She closed her eyes and let each one washed over her.

She could smell peaches...hair spray, no doubt from Jessica Stanley...fast food...mud...and an approaching storm. Rosalie opened her eyes as the first drop of rain fell, sat on the window sill and turned around to look at her room. Her room...something that never changed in all the decades she lived and all the towns her family moved to.

Her room...cool...refreshing...soothing...bright.

Rosalie smiled and fell backwards out of the window and landed on her bare feet in the garden, where she smelt a scent she hadn't smelt in years.

_Well, well, well...Leah, you've finally decided to pay me a visit_

A smirk crept up Rosalie's face as she disappeared into the forest, blending with shadows.

* * *

"What are _they_ doing here?" Leah's tone was blunt and slightly hysterical.

Seth looked confused. "Well...Sam's our alpha and Emily's our cousin so I said they could eat dinner here tonight...and you know that wherever they go, the pack follows."

"Lovely," Leah growled under her breath. "Just fucking lovely..."

"Leah-" Sam stood up with an upset expression.

"Shut up," Leah cut him off blandly. When Emily opened her mouth too, Leah cut her off as well. "You shut up too. I don't care what either of you have to say."

Paul and Embry gave slight snickers, but went silent as Leah turned her glare of death to them.

"I'll be in my room."

"Again?" Seth rolled his eyes. "Sis, you're always in your room."

"Just because you can't afford one doesn't mean I have to stay with you," Leah shot back, disappearing up the stairs.

Leah slammed the door behind her, smirking as the pictures in the hallway fell down with a million satisfying cracks.

"What the hell's with Leah?" she could hear Jared asking exasperatedly. "God, it's like she's PMSing or something.

"Thank you, Jared, for reminding me of something I'll never experience!" Leah yelled through the door, collapsing on her dark blue bed sheets. "You know what, just fuck you."

_Yeah, what's wrong with the foul mouthed little bitch? Is she just angry because she all alone and will probably die in a gutter? No, it couldn't possibly be because her boyfriend dumped her for her cousin! What a silly theory!_

Leah took out a butchers knife, the only type of knife that actually pierced her skin, and ran her finger along the sharp side, before raising it and bringing it down on her arm, as if she was cutting chicken.

Leah took it out and watched as the cut healed, leaving only blood around the wound. She skimmed her finger along the cut, examining the red substance on her finger.

Leah brought it to her mouth and took an experimental lick, before wrinkling her nose in disgust.

_I seriously don't see why leeches love this stuff so much, it taste like crap._

Leah lied down on her bed and let the dark colours envelope her sight.

She loved her room. She didn't know if it was the colours or the familiar scent of cinnamon (_his_ scent), but whenever she was in her room she was instantly calm.

She grabbed some cloth with disinfectant and absentmindedly started cleaning the knife.

"I hate you now..." Leah sung under her breath. "So go away from me...so long..."

"Shut up, Leah!" Seth shouted up.

"SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH!" Leah sang at the top of her lungs, wiping the cloth down her arm and watching as the blood disappeared. "SO SAD THAT IT SHOULD COME TO THIS! WE TRIED TO WARN YOU, BUT OH WELL."

"Insane sister," muttered Seth, inadvertently making Leah smile at the fact that her little brother still hadn't changed.

Unlike so many people.

Sam.

Emily.

Jacob.

Herself.

"Although my room never changed!" Leah said out loud, sweeping her gaze across the room as she placed the knife back. "That's good..."

"Leah, stop talking to yourself!" Jacob shouted up the stairs. "I'm trying to talk to Bella!"

"Ew," Leah wrinkled her nose, a sneer brushed against her lips. Leah opened her window and stuck one leg out of it, preparing to jump.

Before she did that, she glanced at her room.

Her room...the one thing that never changed in forever. The one thing she could always count on to remain the same.

Her room...dark...warm...cosy...comforting.

Leah leapt out of the window, phasing before she hit the ground. She looked around, debating on what to do. She finally made up her mind.

_Look out, Rosalie..._

Every muscle in her body was humming in anticipation.

_Here I come!_

She took off like a bullet into the forest, the trees melting into a blur around her as she gained speed.


End file.
